What Could Never Happen
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: InuKag, MirSan, KikNar A series of events leading to InuYasha's parents being brought back to life, Kohaku remembering everything, and Kagome and InuYasha being mated! Life was always hectic.
1. The Gift

**Notes:** This was inspired by me and my friends RPGs. I love InuYasha's parents so much I decided to do a story with them actually being alive. :) Hope ya enjoy! 

**Pairings:** Sessho-Maru/Kagura, Inu-Yasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Izayoi/Inutaisho, Kohaku/Rin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. Thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating it.

TRANSLATIONS

Houshi Monk

Taijya Demon Slayer

Arigato Thank You

Okaasan Mother

Otousan Father

Nii-Sama Brother

Onii-Sama Sister

Miko Priestess

Youkai Full Demon

Hanyou Half-Demon, Half-Human

Baka Fool, Idiot

Osuwari Sit (everyone should know that by now)  
Musume Daughter

Daijoubou Are you all right? (I think that's spelt right)

Naraku Hell (my friends and I have this inside joke about his name. Whenever we tell anyone of us to go to hell just for fun, we're like "GO TO NARAKU!" it's hilarious)

Go-Shinboku God Tree

Nanano What happened?

**We also call my friends (their sisters) niece Shippo because he kind of acts like him. He likes to be told to 'Sit' so one time I said it backwords by accident, I said "Shit Sippo." XD**

**Note:** InuTaisho is InuYasha's father. You can find plently info about him on Wikipedia, along with an awesome pic. :D Also, he can be called Inu No Taishou. I will have Izayoi either call him InuTaisho-Chan or Dearest, which she called him in the third movie.

* * *

What Could Never Happen

Chapter 1: The Gift

He knew he hated his brother with a passion, but he also felt a twinge of sympathy. He had lost both his parents a tender age, while Sessho-Maru himself was older when he lost his father and could handle the grief inside. Inu-Yasha, however, couldn't.

Right now Sessho-Maru stood beside Lady Izayoi's grave. The grave of Inu-Yasha's dead mother. She had been dead for years now, he wondered if his sword would even work. He even wondered why he was doing this in the first place. But… now that he had the Tenseiga… he wanted to pull it off. Maybe it would work for his father, too.

He'd give it a try, at least. A try was worth it.

He brought down his Tenseiga on Lady Izayoi's grave and whispered, "Carry out my will, Tenseiga." The demons surrounding the woman's corpse vanished and her soul returned to her body.

Sessho-Maru was amazed that it even worked, especially when Izayoi opened her eyes. Since her body had been buried for quite sometime, all of the skin and everything had to reform, but she looked to be the exact same age as when she died.

She looked around in confusion but realization dawned on her when she spotted Sessho-Maru holding the Tenseiga. "You revived me, didn't you, Sessho-Maru?" she asked, smiling gently at the Youkai.

Sessho-Maru nodded silently. "I did for Inu-Yasha's sake. He deserves his mother."

Izayoi smiled gently. "Thank you, Sessho-Maru. What can I possibly do to repay you?"

"You don't have to repay me at all," Sessho-Maru replied. "Lady Izayoi, just go be with your son and his friends."

Izayoi nodded and stood up, as did Sessho-Maru. "Can you tell me where they might be, Sessho-Maru?"

"I'll do better than that," he caught her as she fell from losing her balance, having not walked in ages. "I'll take you to him myself."

Izayoi smiled and her black hair flowed in the wind. "Arigato, Sessho-Maru."

The Youkai just nodded and helped her on AhUn as they flew to Kaede's Hut.

* * *

It was a sunny day, and all was…well, not quiet in the Feudal Era.

"**HENTAI**!" Sango screeched as Miroku tried to grope her. "Hentai, Houshi-Sama!"

Kagome laughed and watched them all. She felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and she turned to smile at Inu-Yasha. He grinned back at her as they watched the Taijya (Sp?) chase the Houshi around the village with her Hiraikotsu.

"Get back here, Houshi-Sama!"

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha caught the scent of Sessho-Maru. He told Kagome to get behind him as he called for Sango and Miroku. They came over along with Shippo.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?"

"Sessho-Maru." He replied simply. The others nodded.

However, when Sessho-Maru appeared, he had a woman with him. The only ones that knew who she was were Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha stared at her with wide eyes as she got off AhUn, with the help of Sessho-Maru. Her eyes widened as well when she spotted Inu-Yasha.

"Okaasan?" he stammered in disbelief.

TBC…


	2. The Mother

Notes: Second chapter is here. Hope you enjoyed, and please note that I'm putting all chapters to this fic up at once so you don't have to wait. 

ShikonNoTama Jewel Of Four Souls,

Shikon Jewel Sa Come (I think)

Kitsune Fox Demon

Ana Kaza Wind Tunnel

Hiraikotsu Sango's Boomerang, not sure what it means, probably Boomerang lol

Kaze No Kizu Wind Scar

Aishiteru Love

Koishii The full form of Koi, meaning love or what someone calls their mate.

Naraku Hell

Houshi Monk

Taijya Demon Slayer

Arigato Thank You

Okaasan Mother

Otousan Father

Nii-Sama Brother

Onii-Sama Sister

Miko Priestess

Youkai Full Demon

Hanyou Half-Demon, Half-Human

Baka Fool, Idiot

Osuwari Sit

Daijoubou Are you all right?

Go-Shinboku God Tree

Nanano What happened?

Inu-Tachi InuYasha's Group... or Dog Group I think lol :P

Chibi Tiny, small

Hikari Light

* * *

Chapter Two

The Mother

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"Sessho-Maru." He replied simply. The others nodded._

_However, when Sessho-Maru appeared, he had a woman with him. The only ones that knew who she was were Kagome and Inu-Yasha._

_Inu-Yasha stared at her with wide eyes as she got off AhUn, with the help of Sessho-Maru. Her eyes widened as well when she spotted Inu-Yasha._

_"Okaasan?" he stammered in disbelief._

**NOW:**

Izayoi nodded. Inu-Yasha just gaped at both her and Sessho-Maru. "But how?"

Sessho-Maru held out his Tenseiga. "I wasn't sure if it would work or not, considering she has been dead for such a long time. But to my surprise, it did."

The others, including Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome, were wondering why Sessho-Maru would do it in the first place. Bring back Inu-Yasha's mother when he hated Inu-Yasha himself so much.

"Well, I'm going now," Sessho-Maru told them. "I have business in the Western Lands I must attend to as well as looking after Rin."

With that, Sessho-Maru disappeared.

Izayoi walked over to Inu-Yasha. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome were watching but they were a little farther away because they sensed they needed time.

"Mother, I-I can't believe it," Inu-Yasha stated bluntly and to the point. Izayoi chuckled.

"I know, Inu-Yasha," Izayoi replied. "I have a hard time convincing myself that this is all real as well. But it is. There's nothing we can do about that."

"I wouldn't do anything about it anyway," Inu-Yasha grinned and hugged his mother. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Inu-Yasha," Izayoi whispered, fighting back tears as she held him tightly. "I just hope this isn't a dream."

Inu-Yasha chuckled shakily. "Me too."

"Do you plan on introducing me to your friends or are we going to be strangers for the rest of our lives?" Izayoi joked.

Inu-Yasha sweat dropped. "That's Miroku," he said, gesturing towards the Houshi, who waved. Sango smacked him.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"I don't like that look in your eye," Sango replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Kagome and Shippo laughed.

"That's Sango," Inu-Yasha said, trying to restrain his laughter at the Houshi's look. He had two hand prints on either side of his face.

"What was** -that-** for!" Miroku asked the second time. This time it was for the second slap.

"I was just getting a fly," Sango replied.

Kagome and Shippo giggled while Miroku rolled his eyes. "That's Kagome," he said and she smiled at both of them, but Inu-Yasha different. With love. This made Izayoi smile. "And that little kid is Shippo."

"I'm** -NOT-** a kid!" Shippo cried defensively. "I'm seven!"

Izayoi giggled. "Well, you're pretty cute for someone who's not a kid."

Shippo blushed.

--A Week Later--

Everyone had gotten used to Izayoi being around. Even old Myouga stayed longer than usual to spend time with Izayoi. They used the Pearl so that she could visit Inu No Taishou's grave, but were all surprised to find it vacant when they arrived.

"I wonder what this means?" Miroku asked. "D…Did Sessho-Maru also use his Tenseiga on your father?" he asked Inu-Yasha.

"Anything's possible, but why is he doing this?" Inu-Yasha asked. "He's never done anything like that before except when he revived that Rin girl to save her from the wolves."

"You mean that girl that was with us during the battle with Sounga?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha nodded. "Hmm… she also seems to like Kohaku too…I hear they've been hanging out alot."

"Who knows, Sango, maybe Kohaku has a girlfriend!" Miroku said teasingly.

Sango slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"A Fly."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the couple and could suddenly smell something. A new scent. "Guys, someone else is here."

Kagome and Izayoi moved to step behind Inu-Yasha, but something made Izayoi step forward. Inu-Yasha and the others watched in confusion as Izayoi began running. "Where are you going!" Kagome yelled, but Izayoi just kept running.

Sooner or later, Izayoi felt arms wrap themselves around her. She looked up into the face of InuTaishou. "InuTaisho-Chan," she whispered in disbelief, but happiness all the same.

"Izayoi-Chan," the Youkai whispered in disbelief, his grip tightening around her waist. "Is this really happening?"

"God I hope so," Izayoi whispered back as they kissed.

* * *

--With the Inu-Tachi--

"Where could she have gotten to?" Inu-Yasha asked no one in particular, but he was worried as hell.

"I'm sure she's fine, InuYasha-Sama," Myouga said. "I'll go out and look for her. Stay here so I'll know where to find you if I happen to come across her."

The others nodded and Myouga was about to run off when he caught a glimpse of two figures making their way towards the Inu-Tachi. "There she is, I see her!" Myouga exclaimed. But he was even more surprised to see the Youkai who was standing beside her.

"InuTaisho-Sama?"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at that. He looked at the Youkai beside Izayoi, who was smiling genuinely with happy tears in her eyes.

"Otousan?"

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Go to the next chapter to find out what happens. Am I an evil monster or what? I plan on finishing this in one day, but if that doesn't work…

Review!


	3. The Father

Notes: Third chapter! I'm on a roll! Yay! I am using the Japanese words and names because I want to get used to using them. :D I know that makes no sense, but it's why. 

ShikonNoTama Jewel Of Four Souls, Shikon Jewel

Sa Come (I think)

Kitsune Fox Demon

Kaza Ana Wind Tunnel

Hiraikotsu Sango's Boomerang, not sure what it means, probably Boomerang lol

Kaze No Kizu Wind Scar

Aishiteru Love

Koishii The full form of Koi, meaning love or what someone calls their mate.

Naraku Hell

Houshi Monk

Taijya Demon Slayer

Arigato Thank You

Okaasan Mother

Otousan Father

Nii-Sama Brother

Onii-Sama Sister

Miko Priestess

Youkai Full Demon

Hanyou Half-Demon, Half-Human

Baka Fool, Idiot

Osuwari Sit

Daijoubou Are you all right?

Go-Shinboku God Tree

Nanano What happened?

Inu-Tachi InuYasha's Group... or Dog Group I think lol :P

Chibi Tiny, small

Hikari Light

**Disclaimer:** I own InuYasha... just kidding.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Father

_**LAST TIME:**_

_The others nodded and Myouga was about to run off when he caught a glimpse of two figures making their way towards the Inu-Tachi. "There she is, I see her!" Myouga exclaimed. But he was even more surprised to see the Youkai who was standing beside her._

_"InuTaisho-Sama?"_

_Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at that. He looked at the Youkai beside Izayoi, who was smiling genuinely with happy tears in her eyes._

_"Otousan?"_

InuTaishou nodded. Inu-Yasha just stood there, gaping. "But how?"

"I'm assuming that Sessho-Maru also used the Tenseiga on you," Miroku said to InuTaisho, who nodded. "I'm still confused as to why he's doing this in the first place," Inu-Yasha said, and Kagome nodded, completely agreeing with him.

"I know," Kagome said. "Why?"

* * *

A Week Later

Inu-Yasha, Izayoi and InuTaisho had moved to a new house in the Western Lands along with Sessho-Maru, Jaken and Rin. So Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango were on their own for a while until Inu-Yasha came for a visit.

"Inu-Kun must be feeling really happy right now," Sango said, coming out of Kaede's hut and standing beside Kagome. "He has both his parents, something he never had when he was younger."

Kagome nodded. "I know…"

Sango looked at her worriedly. "Something wrong, Kagome-Sama?" she asked her best friend.

"I just miss him," she said and felt the mark on her neck burning a bit. That told her that Inu-Yasha missed her as well. "Maybe I'll give him something to remember me by."

Sango looked at her oddly. "Osuwari." Sango sweat dropped.

* * *

Western Lands

Inu-Yasha was looking out the window of his new room and thinking about Kagome. He knew she missed him, he had a feeling she did. When he marked her, he could now feel her emotions and what she was feeling.

What surprised him most was when the Beads of Subjugation activated and he was sent to the ground.

Inu-Yasha groaned as he got back up. "Does she miss me that much that she has to feel my pain when she Sits me?" he growled.

"Inu-Yasha, time for dinner!" Izayoi exclaimed happily. "Ramen and Rice Balls!"

Inu-Yasha raced out of his room.

* * *

Kaede's Hut

Oddly enough that Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were eating the exact same thing for Supper. Kaede was out gathering herbs. But what surprised them most was when a powerful but dead miko entered the hut.

"Kikyou?"

TBC

A/N- Review!


	4. The Shikon No Tama

Notes: Wow, I'm really on a roll! Fourth chapter! 

Aishiteru I Love You

ShikonNoTama Jewel Of Four Souls, Shikon Jewel

Sa Come (I think)

Kitsune Fox Demon

Ana Kaza Wind Tunnel

Hiraikotsu Sango's Boomerang, not sure what it means, probably Boomerang lol

Kaze No Kizu Wind Scar

Aishiteru Love Koishii The full form of Koi, meaning love or what someone calls their mate.

Naraku Hell

Houshi Monk

Taijya Demon Slayer

Arigato Thank You

Okaasan Mother

Otousan Father

Nii-Sama Brother

Onii-Sama Sister

Miko Priestess

Youkai Full Demon

Hanyou Half-Demon, Half-Human

Baka Fool, Idiot

Osuwari Sit

Daijoubou Are you all right?

Go-Shinboku God Tree

Nanano What happened?

Inu-Tachi InuYasha's Group... or Dog Group I think lol :P

Chibi Tiny, small

Hikari Light

Nani What?

Ja Ne Bye, Goodbye, etc.

Konnichiwa Hello, Welcome, etc.

Hai Yes

Iie No

Neko Cat

Inu Dog

* * *

What Could Never Happen

Chapter Four

The ShikonNoTama

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"Inu-Yasha, time for dinner!" Izayoi exclaimed happily. "Ramen and Rice Balls!"_

_Inu-Yasha raced out of his room._

_Kaede's Hut_

_Oddly enough that Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were eating the exact same thing for Supper. Kaede was out gathering herbs. But what surprised them most was when a powerful but dead miko entered the hut._

_"Kikyou?"_

The Miko nodded. She looked at Kagome. "Would I be able to talk to you alone, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded a bit nervously and walked out of the Hut with Kikyou. They were standing at the Go-Shinboku minutes later, the very same spot where Inu-Yasha had been sealed.

"Nani did you want to talk about, Kikyou?"

"I heard you and Inu-Yasha were mates," Kikyou replied simply. "I was just about to enter my chibi sister's hut when I saw the mark on your neck. When did Inu-Yasha mark you?"

"Almost a month ago," Kagome replied. "You've missed alot."

The miko looked at her in confusion. "Nani do you mean?"

"InuTaisho-Sama and Lady Izayoi have been brought back from the dead. Sessho-Maru used his Tenseiga Sword to revive them," Kagome replied. "Now they are off in their own new house in the Western Lands. Sessho-Maru went with them too."

Kikyou's eyes widened. "Nani? But they are Inu-Yasha's…"

"Hai, his Otousan and Okaasan, I know," Kagome replied happily. "He must be so happy right now, I can feel it through our mark."

Kikyou smiled. "Yes, he must truly be happy. He didn't even know his Otousan, he told me."

Kagome nodded. "He grew up with his mother, but only for a little. I don't know much of his past. You must know alot, do you?"

Kikyou shook her head. "Actually, he only told me that his father died when he was born and that Izayoi died when he was barely 10. Never really told me the details. He didn't like talking about his Okaasan much when she was dead."

"That's so sad," Kagome replied. "I'd hate to lose my Okaasan, I all ready lost my Otousan…I don't remember him at all…"

"You and Inu-Yasha have something in common," Kikyou stated.

Kagome looked at her oddly. "Nani?"

"You never had a father figure," Kikyou replied. She then took out something from her pocket and handed it over to Kagome. "I managed to get it from Naraku…I also got the two jewel shards from Kouga, the one from Kohaku, and the final… I may not be able to comprehend the fact that you and Inu-Yasha are mates now, but I might be able to accept it. Here. This belongs in your capable hands. Ja ne."

What Kagome held in her hands, was the Shikon No Tama.

When Kagome made her way into Kaede's hut, she was enveloped into a giantic hug and lifted off the ground. She squealed and Inu-Yasha instantly put her down.

"Inu-Yasha, you scared me half-to-death!" Kagome cried, flinging her arms around him.

Inu-Yasha just grinned and kissed her. When they pulled back, everyone gasped as a pink light enveloped the room. They had to cover their eyes from its blindness.

When they opened their eyes, they were shocked.

Inu-Yasha the most.

Kagome had changed. Her appearance was mostly the same, except for some tiny whiskers and two black neko ears.

They watched as the full Shikon no Tama disappeared.

Inu-Yasha stuttered in disbelief. "K-Kagome? H-How?"

Kagome smiled at him with tear in her eyes. "I had a talk with Kikyou, she had found all the shards of the Shikon no tama and gave them to me. She said that she accepted... us... and so I made a wish to become a neko hanyou… so you …wouldn't have to make anymore sacrifices for me."

Inu-Yasha lifted her off the ground and twirled her around as he hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome, Aishiteru."

Kagome smiled slightly and they kissed.

Sango smiled genuinely, but gasped when someone else came into the room. The boy had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a Demon slayer outfit. Could this be…

"Kohaku?" Sango asked, with tears in her eyes as Miroku walked over to stand beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Sesho-Maru stood behind Kohaku.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Wow. That's alot of cliffies. Lol. The Simspons are on, Bbl!

Review!


	5. The Brother

**Notes:** -squeal- I can't believe it! I am so proud of myself, though I still don't know how good this story will be to you guys. 

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine.

**_LAST TIME:_**

_Inu-Yasha stuttered in disbelief. "K-Kagome? H-How?"_

_Kagome smiled at him with tear in her eyes. "I had a talk with Kikyou, she had found all the shards of the Shikon no tama and gave them to me. She said that she accepted... us... and so I made a wish to become a neko hanyou… so you …wouldn't have to make anymore sacrifices for me."_

_Inu-Yasha lifted her off the ground and twirled her around as he hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome, Aishiteru."_

_Kagome smiled slightly and they kissed._

_Sango smiled genuinely, but gasped when someone else came into the room. The boy had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a Demon slayer outfit. Could this be…_

_"Kohaku?" Sango asked, with tears in her eyes as Miroku walked over to stand beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder._

_Sesho-Maru stood behind Kohaku._

Chapter Five

The Brother

Sango just stared at Kohaku in shock with tears in her eyes. Sessho-Maru stood behind the boy, as did Rin. Kohaku looked at Sango, smiling genuinely. Sessho-Maru stood there with an emotionless expression and Rin was jumping up and down.

"K-Kohaku?" Sango asked and felt Miroku squeeze her hand in reasurrance. She smiled and squeezed back. "Why, Sessho-Maru?" she asked.

Sessho-Maru just shook his head and left along with Rin and Jaken.

"O-Onii-Sama?" Kohaku asked uncertainly.

Sango's eyes widened. "You mean, y-you remember me, Kohaku?" she asked.

Kohaku looked confused. "What do you mean? I've never forgotten you."

Sango's arms instantly went around Kohaku and hugged him tightly, sobbing hysterically. Kagome smiled and walked out of the hut, sensing they needed time alone. She didn't hear or sense Inu-Yasha follow her, so she guessed he stayed behind. She wondered why, considering he always followed her.

"Kagome, is that really you, my dear?" a male's voice asked from behind the trees. Kagome's eyes widened and stood her ground. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, Musume, you were only two when I last laid eyes on you."

Kagome bit back a gasp of shock, her eyes opened wide. "…Otousan?" she was too shocked to say anything else. "H-How?"

"A man by the name of - was it Sessho-Maru?" he asked no one in particular. "Brought me back from the **-dead-**."

When he stepped out from behind the tree, Kagome could've screamed. The man in front of her, though she knew it was her father by instinct, looked exactly like Naraku.

How was this possible?

Inu-Yasha came running out of the hut. "Kagome, what's wrong? I could sense through our mark that you were scared…Naraku!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his sword.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not Naraku, Inu-Yasha. This…is my father."

The man's ears perked up at that name. "Naraku? Onigumo?" he asked them. Kagome nodded. "My brother."

There was a thud on the ground, saying Kagome had fainted.

* * *

TBC…

A/N- Surprise! Lol. Not so much of a cliffhanger, but it is.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new D.A.D.A teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story. Goodbye, the end." - THAT IS SO FUNNY! I am watching The Goblet of Fire right now.

Review! Next chapter is longer, I promise you that. :D


	6. The Hanyou Child

**Notes:** Okay, so here's more than half of the story done. I think three more chapters should do the trick. -clapses hands together- 

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine.

****

**

* * *

**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not Naraku, Inu-Yasha. This…is my father."_

_The man's ears perked up at that name. "Naraku? Onigumo?" he asked them. Kagome nodded. "My brother."_

_There was a thud on the ground, saying Kagome had fainted._

Chapter Six

The Hanyou Child

When Kagome woke up, Inu-Yasha enveloped her in a deep hug. "Thank God, I was so worried."

Kagome smiled gently and kissed him on both of his ears. He groaned but smiled anyway. "Not when everyone else is here."

Kagome blushed and just sat in Inu-Yasha's lap. The Hanyou held her protectively as they stared at Kaede. "I have some very shocking news to give you all…"

Miroku and Sango entered the hut, holding hands. Kohaku followed behind them, and surprisingly Rin.

"Kagome-Sama, you're awake!" Sango exclaimed and ran over to hug her best friend.

The Neko Hanyou laughed and hugged Sango back. The Taijya grinned and walked over to stand beside Miroku. The Houshi wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. It was a habit he had developed over the past week or so.

"So…"

They all sweat dropped. "Otousan, do you think you can pass through the Well?" Kagome asked.

"I think it may be possible, but I'm not sure," Mr. Higurashi, or should we say, Orion, replied.

"It is worth a try," Sango said. "Anything's possible if you put your mind to it."

Kaede coughed to let them know she was still there. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha, I have some news for ye, but I must ask you first…" she went and whispered something in both of their ears and they blushed furiously, but nodded. "you are pregnant."

When Kagome had rewoken, she found herself laying on Inu-Yasha's lap. "Hey, you had us all worried."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Good," Inu-Yasha said sternly and with seriousness, making Kagome giggle. "Nani?"

"Nothing," Kagome laughed. "So…" she breathed, and a few moments of silence followed. "A baby."

"Mmmhmm," Inu-Yasha replied.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Nani?"

She flinched. "What do you think? D'you **-want-** to have this child?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Inu-Yasha replied. "Especially if you're the mother."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Inu-Yasha…"

"Nani?"

"That's the nicest thing anyone **-espcially you-** ever said to me," Kagome replied.

Inu-Yasha smiled weakly and gently kissed Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. They stayed like that for hours until he heard Kagome's soft breathing, signalling that his mate was fast asleep.

* * *

TBC…

A/N- Well, I think I had better go to bed. See you all in a few days when I'll finish this and post it!


	7. The Curse

**Notes:** -tear- Almost complete! Noooo! Well, at least it is complete. Possibly a sequel will be in the works. :) 

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha.

* * *

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"Inu-Yasha?"_

_"Nani?"_

_She flinched. "What do you think? D'you -want- to have this child?" she asked._

_"Of course I do," Inu-Yasha replied. "Especially if you're the mother."_

_Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Inu-Yasha…"_

_"Nani?"_

_"That's the nicest thing anyone -espcially you- ever said to me," Kagome replied._

_Inu-Yasha smiled weakly and gently kissed Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. They stayed like that for hours until he heard Kagome's soft breathing, signalling that his mate was fast asleep._

Chapter Seven

The Curse

When Kagome woke up later the next day, she found herself in Inu-Yasha's arms. She smiled and relaxed, leaning back into his embrace as his grip instinctively tightened around her waist.

"You're awake, Kagome-Sama," Miroku greeted her. Kagome looked around. She appeared to be the only person awake beside Miroku. Kirara was also awake, but she was beside Sango.

"You are too, Miroku-Sama," Kagome stated the obvious. "What troubles you?"

"That's my line," Miroku and Kagome chuckled quietly as to not wake the others. "Do you know when you are due, Kagome-Sama?"

"It's too soon to tell, but maybe sometime in December," she replied, because it was now April.

Miroku nodded. "So I guess you don't know if it's a boy or girl."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think I want to know either." At Miroku's raised eyebrow of confusion, she continued. "It's always a nice surprise to find out once the baby's born."

Miroku finally understood, nodding. "I see…Kagome-Sama?"

"Nani?"

"Did you expect a child? I mean, did you want a child in this relationship? I mean, you're kind of young," he wondered if he had said the right thing.

"Well, I really don't care, as long as Inu-Chan's the father. Nani about you, Miroku-Sama?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Nani? About me?"

Kagome nodded. "I mean, it's obvious you want to be with Sango, is it not?" Miroku nodded, glancing over at Sango, who was holding Kohaku protectively while she slept while Kirara was sitting near her head and staring at Kagome and Miroku, intently listening to their conversation.

"Well…" Miroku began. "I'm not sure if she's ready to… you know…" Kagome nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't want to pressure her. And besides, I doubt that Sango would want her child to bear the curse of the Kaza Ana like I do. I doubt she even wants me because of it."

"Miroku-Sama, don't think so little of yourself," Kagome said sadly, gently getting out of Inu-Yasha's protective grasp, and waking over to Miroku. "We stay around you… we don't care about the Kaza Ana… after all, we're trying to defeat Naraku for that reason, to get rid of it as well as completing the Shikon no tama." She gave him a gentle hug and he smiled weakly.

"Arigato, Kagome-Sama."

"Anytime, Miroku-Sama."

Sooner or later, both Miroku and Kagome fell back asleep, not knowing their conversations had been overheard by Sango and Inu-Yasha.

Sango followed Miroku very closely after that night she had overheard him and Kagome talking to each other about what was to be a private conversation, but was overheard anyway.

"Sango, is there any reason why you're tagging along with me instead of Kagome-Sama like usual?" Miroku asked the Taijya with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

Sango looked at him. "No. Why do you ask?"

Miroku just nodded. "I was… only wondering," he stated, wondering what was wrong with her. "Does something trouble you?"

Sango shook head head. "Iie."

"Good, then."

The Taijya looked at him in confusion, before brushing off her current thoughts** -BABY-** and got on Kirara with Kagome.

TBC…

A/N: Yay! One more chapter! I don't know about a battle…maybe in a one-shot dedicated to this story? What'dya think? Review!


	8. The Hikari

**Notes:** Okay, I am at the eigth chapter. It's almost done! Review. 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"Sango, is there any reason why you're tagging along with me instead of Kagome-Sama like usual?" Miroku asked the Taijya with a raised eyebrow of confusion._

_Sango looked at him. "No. Why do you ask?"_

_Miroku just nodded. "I was… only wondering," he stated, wondering what was wrong with her. "Does something trouble you?"_

_Sango shook head head. "Iie."_

_"Good, then."_

_The Taijya looked at him in confusion, before brushing off her current thoughts -BABY- and got on Kirara with Kagome._

Chapter Eight

The Hikari

The next few months had passed and Inu-Yasha begged for Kagome to stay in her own Era because it was too dangerous for the baby. She accepted that, but it was hard for her to stay behind... from Sango, Miroku, Shippo...

One day during Kagome's nine month of pregnancy, Inu-Yasha was outside with Souta when she began having huge cramps in her stomach. She called to her mom and she came running over. She placed her hand on Kagome's over-large stomach when Kagome began screaming.

Inu-Yasha and Souta came running in when they heard her screams. "We need to get her to the hospital!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "She's having the baby now!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he ran over to Kagome and helped her up into the car. She held his hand tightly, scared out of her mind. "I-Inu-Yasha…" she whispered.

"Shh," Inu-Yasha whispered. "I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here, Kag-Chan."

Kagome smiled and prepared herself for hours of pain.

**9 Hours Later**

The Hospital Room was somewhat quiet, except for a girl's whimpering as Inu-Yasha held her hand tightly. The nurses were trying to help her.

"All right, Kagome, one more push should do it."

Kagome held Inu-Yasha's hand tightly so bad it was turning red, and pushed. A course of loud wails sounded throughout the room as Mrs. Higurashi helped the nurses take out and clean the baby. Kagome collapsed back onto the bed in Inu-Yasha's arms.

"Here, your new daughter," the nurse said, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were thankful that it was on the night of the New Moon so that nobody would see her or Inu-Yasha's ears.

"What... do you think we should call her?" Kagome asked as she held her daughter and Inu-Yasha and held them both tightly.

"Um… Sayuri?"

"Why?"

Inu-Yasha blushed a deep shade of crimson. "It's… my mother's middle name."

Kagome smiled, and nodded. "I think that suits her. What do you think, Sayuri?"

The child just looked at them with wide eyes and Inu-Yasha laughed.

"Nani?" Kagome asked.

"She's got your lack of enthusiasm."

"Osuwari." She said once the nurses and everyone but her mother left the room.

"**OW**! _Kuso_!"

"Inu-Yasha, not in front of Sayuri!"

* * *

TBC

A/N:) I had fun writing that.


	9. The Return

**Notes:** I think I will make this the last chapter. Sorry. I thought it was going to be double digits, but I was wrong. XD ; Enjoy though! 

**Disclaimer:** I own Sayuri.

* * *

**_LAST TIME:_**

_"She's got your lack of enthusiasm."_

_"Osuwari." She said once the nurses and everyone but her mother left the room._

_"OW! Kuso!"_

_"Inu-Yasha, not in front of Sayuri!"_

Chapter 9 

The Return

The next week or two passed, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome made their way back to the Feudal Era, ready to show the others their new daughter. Kagome happily carried Sayuki in her arms while Inu-Yasha guarded them, making sure nothing stood in their way.

They were both surprised to find Izayoi outside talking with Sango, who had a baby boy in her arms. "Sango!"

Sango and Izayoi's eyes both widened as they turned to find Inu-Yasha, Kagome… and a baby.

"Oh my god! So kawaii!" Izayoi and Sango squealed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the boy who was in Sango's arms, barely two. "Sango?"

"Hmm? Oh, this is Dane," Sango replied. "And who is that?"

"Sayuri."

Sayuri waved her hand while Sango and Izayoi squealed in excitement again.

Meanwhile the guys, consisting of Miroku, InuTaisho, Shippo and Kohaku, had just made their way out of the hut, woken up by the squealing. They basically stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kagome, Izayoi and Sango coo-ing at Sayuri and Dane, who instantly began to play with one another. The girls were jumping up and down while Inu-Yasha had a blank look on his face.

Miroku laughed and walked over, clapping a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Women and babies."

Inu-Yasha just grinned and nodded. "Hai…"

* * *

**Naraku's Castle**

Nine months. That was all it fully took to resurrect Kikyou. Again. But this time she was really alive and not one of the dead. Now, she lay in a bed and breathing heavily as she held her daughter.

"Kohaku…" she whispered. That would be her child's name. She felt arms around her and looked up to see… Naraku.

They were a family, and Kikyou would make sure of that.

_'You have a nice reunion while you can, Inu-Yasha,'_ Naraku thought, chuckling inwardly. _'My daughter will have enough power to destroy you- and your precious daughter!'_

* * *

END

; hides from evil reviewers I AM SORRY! IT WAS A CLIFFHANGER ENDING. I AM SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. SEQUEL WILL BE UP WHEN IT WILL BE UP. CAN'T PROMISE AN EXACT DATE. BUT IT WILL BE CALLED SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF "THE FUTURE OF THE FEUDAL ERA".

BYE! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!


End file.
